Mrs. Jumbo/Gallery
Images of Mrs. Jumbo from Dumbo. Stock Art Clipjumbo.gif|Mrs. Jumbo clip art Dumbo-coloring-pages-8.gif|Mrs. Jumbo and Dumbo clip art Dumbo-Mrs-Jumbo.png|Mrs. Jumbo, Dumbo, and Timothy clip art Animation ''Dumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-257.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-274.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-195.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo hoping to have her baby delivered tonight Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-214.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo sighing sadly Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-288.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo climbing aboard the train Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-293.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo still looking up to the sky for Mr. Stork dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-414.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo about to be pushed by an outraged Elephant Matriarch dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-814.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo glad that Mr. Stork finally arrived Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-672.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo finally getting her baby Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-677.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-696.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo opening the sack... Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-703.jpg|... not until Mr. Stork tells her to sign a delivery paper Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-712.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-714.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo about to sign the paper Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo signing the paper dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-832.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo finally opening the sack dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-855.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo excited about seeing her baby for the first time dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-945.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo slapping one of the elephants who was touching and playing with one of her son's ears dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-952.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo moving her son away from the silly elephants dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-984.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo upset after the other elephants name her son, Dumbo as a New York city district joke. dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-996.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo about to close the door of the other elephants' stalls, thus, allowing her and Dumbo to rest peacefully Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1006.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo preparing to rest with Dumbo peacefully Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1009.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1018.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1023.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1036.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo wrapping Dumbo's ears together like a baby cover dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1039.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo lulling Dumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1187.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo climbing down from the train with her son and the other elephants to help set up the circus tent at night dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1304.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo carrying heavy loads as her son helps out dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1634.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo with her son, Dumbo on a circus parade dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1694.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo happily bathing Dumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1721.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo getting Dumbo out of the water dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1742.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo trumpeting with Dumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1763.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo playing with Dumbo 1 dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1794.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo playing with Dumbo 2 dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1810.jpg|“Are you okay?” dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1816.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo glad that her son is okay Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2011.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1844.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo and her son witnessing people come into the circus for a tour dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1871.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo watching her son, Dumbo with the soon-to-be bullies dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2073.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2076.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo keeping her son Dumbo away from the bullying boys dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2092.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2106.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo shocked when her son Dumbo is bullied by one of the boys dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2144.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo getting captured by the circus employees dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2157.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo trying to reach her son until she gets chained to the foot by the circus employees dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2169.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo's red eyes Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2213.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2240.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo in solitary confinement 1 dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4455.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo in solitary confinement 2 dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4468.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo happy to see her son Dumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4765.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo waving goodbye to Dumbo with her trunk dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-7003.jpg JumboandDumboReunited.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo finally reuniting with her son, Dumbo at the end Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7411.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-7017.jpg Dumbo (2019 film) Dumbo2019 555.jpg DumboandMrsJumbo.jpg MrsJumboin2019.png Dumbo 2019 3.png Cameos Mrs. Jumbo in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.png|Mrs. Jumbo in ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Long Trunk.JPG|Mrs. Jumbo in Disney's Villains' Revenge Concept Art Mary-Locatell-Dumbo-II.jpg Dumboandmrsjumboindumbo2.jpg Printed Media January3rd.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo's page in Disneystrology MrsJumboReadAlongBook.jpg MrsJumboClassicStorybook.jpg Merchandise 781.jpg|Pin of Stitch, Mrs. Jumbo and Mr. Stork Dumbo And Mrs Jumbo vinylmation.jpg|Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo Vinylmations Dumbo'nmrsjumbochristmas.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo and Dumbo Christmas ornament DSMissJumbo.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Dumbo galleries